The invention relates to an agent for coloring fibers containing keratin, in particular human hair, said agent comprising cationic imidazo[1,5-a]pyrimidinium derivatives in combination with reactive carbonyl compounds, the use of this combination in agents for coloring fibers containing keratin, for refreshing the color or nuancing previously colored fibers containing keratin as well as a method for coloring fibers containing keratin, in particular human hair.
Generally, either substantive dyes or oxidation dyes that result from oxidative coupling of one or more developer components with each other or with one or more coupler components are used for coloring fibers containing keratin. Coupler components and developer components are also called oxidation dye precursors.
Normally, primary aromatic amines with an additional free or substituted hydroxyl or amino group in the para or ortho position, diaminopyridine derivatives, heterocyclic hydrazones, 4-aminopyrazole derivatives as well as 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine and derivatives thereof are employed as the developer components.
Specific exemplary representatives are p-phenylenediamine, p-toluylenediamine, 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, p-aminophenol, N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethanol, 2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)ethanol, 1-phenyl-3-carboxyamido-4-aminopyrazolone-5,4-amino-3-methylphenol, 2-aminomethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triamino-4-hydroxypyrimidine.
m-Phenylenediamine derivatives, naphthols, resorcinol and resorcinol derivatives, pyrazolones, m-aminophenols and substituted pyridine derivatives are generally used as the coupling components. Particularly suitable coupling substances are α-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene and 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, m-aminophenol, resorcinol, resorcinol monomethyl ether, m-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, 2-amino-4-(2-hydroxyethylamino)anisole (Lehmann's Blue), 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazolone-5,2,4-dichloro-3-aminophenol, 1,3-bis(2′,4′-diaminophenoxy)propane, 2-chlororesorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol, 2-methylresorcinol, 5-methylresorcinol, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-methylaminopyridine and 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine.
In regard to further typical dye components, reference is expressly made to the series “Dermatology”, edited by Ch. Culnan and H. Maibach), Verlag Marcel Dekker Inc., New York, Basel, 1986, volume 7, Ch. Zviak, The Science of Hair Care, chapter 7, (pages 248-250 (substantive dyes), and chapter 8, pages 264-267 (oxidation dyes), as well as the “European Inventory of Cosmetic Raw Materials”, published by the European Union, obtainable in disk form from the Bundesverband Deutscher Industrie-und Handelsunternehmen fur Arzneimittel, Reformwaren und Körperpflegemittel e.V., Mannheim.
Indeed, with the oxidation dyes, intensive colorations can be achieved with good fastness characteristics, but the development of the color normally occurs in the presence of oxidizing agents such as e.g. H2O2, which in some cases can result in damage to the fibers. It still proves problematic to prepare oxidative hair colorations in the red tones having adequate fastness characteristics, especially with very good wash fastness and rubbing fastness.
Furthermore, some oxidation dye precursors or certain mixtures of oxidation dye precursors sometimes have a sensitizing effect on people with delicate skin. Substantive dyes are applied under more gentle conditions, but their disadvantage is that the colorations often possess only inadequate fastness characteristics.
Dyes, comprising CH-acidic, cationic imidazo[1,5-a]pyrimidinium derivatives corresponding to Formula I in combination with reactive carbonyl compounds, as well as the use of this combination for dyeing fibers containing keratin or for color refreshing or nuancing already dyed fibers containing keratin, are unknown up to now.